Rosalina
Summary Rosalina is a princess originating from Super Mario Galaxy. She is a very powerful figure, as her duty is to watch over and protect the cosmos, while also serving as the adopted mother of the Lumas and the commander of the Comet Observatory. As a young girl, she meets a young Luma in a rusted spaceship, which they rebuilt in order to search for the Luma's mother. As they traverse through space, Rosalina kept monitoring her home planet where her mother lived as a result of missing her until her mother died one day. Being saddened and homesick from the event, the young Luma who traveled with Rosalina told her that her mother is always part of her and then transforms into a comet that can traverse to Rosalina's home planet. Rosalina then declares that she and all the Lumas who followed her are family now and goes back to her home planet once in every one hundred years. Powers and Stats Tier: High 4-C | Low 2-C with Grand Star Name: Princess Rosalina Origin: Mario Bros Gender: Female Age: At least 110 (Her childhood was displayed in her storybook and it was explicitly stated that the Comet Observatory would pass by her home planet every 100 years. It isn't, however, certain as to how much time had passed since the time of her backstory), possibly billions of years old (Implied to have seen a number of universal resets) Classification: Human-like being "made of star stuff", Princess, Mother of the Cosmos Powers and Abilities: |-|Base & with Power-ups=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Acrobatics, Fourth Wall Awareness, Underwater Breathing (Type 2), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, and 2), Vehicular Mastery, Levitation, True Flight, Spaceflight, Regeneration (Mid. Can survive being crushed flat), Cosmic Magic, Duplication, Afterimage Creation, Astral Projection, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Reality Warping, Acausality, Possession, Spin Attack, Teleportation, Forcefield Creation (Can use forcefields for telekinesis as well), Can spawn Lumas and summon Power Stars, Can fire powerful blasts, Gravity Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1), Resistance to Extreme Cold, Cosmic Radiations |-|Grand Star=Cosmic Energy Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Water Manipulation, True Flight, Enhanced Gravity Manipulation and Space-Time Manipulation, Reality Warping, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Absorption, and Dark Matter Manipulation Attack Potency: Large Star level (Seemingly shown to be comparable in strength to Mario and his friends in Super Mario 3-D World) | Universe level+ with the Grand Star (The Grand Stars are able to threaten the fabric of the universe) Speed: Massively FTL+ (At least 820 trillion times faster than light, likely higher. Far superior to Grand Star powered Bowser) Lifting Strength: Unknown (Lifted boulders and enemies many times her size) Striking Strength: Large Star Class (Should be comparable to Mario) | Universal+ with the Grand Star Durability: Large Star level physically (Should be comparable to Mario), Universe level+ with via forcefield (Could shield a blast that threatened the very fabric of the universe) | Universe level+ with the Grand Star Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range normally. Interstellar with her magical abilities (can manipulate reality to create a space that contains numerous stars) Standard Equipment: Wand | As before, the Grand Star *'Optional Equipment:' Power-ups; The Grand Star (Owned by her, although never shown with it) Intelligence: Genius (Has an intimate amount of knowledge of the universe and holds a doctorate) Weaknesses: None Notable Keys: Base | With the Grand Star Feats: Shown to manipulate reality to create a space that contains numerous stars. Gallery Dr._Rosalina.png|Doctor Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Silver the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) Silver's profile (Both were at 4-A and speed was equal) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Super Mario Bros Category:Nintendo Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Magic Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Summoners Category:Forcefield Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Afterimage Users Category:Time Users Category:Geniuses Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Duplication Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Space Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Possession Users Category:Energy Users Category:Wand Users Category:Immortals Category:Princesses Category:Good Characters Category:Creation Users Category:Acrobats Category:Regeneration Users Category:Underwater Breathing Users Category:Doctors Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2